The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for encoding and encrypting optical images, such as two-dimensional patterns and shapes.
The encoding of two-dimensional patterns and shapes is important for transmission of pictures and for similar purposes in civilian security as well as military applications. Many techniques have been proposed and are now in use, but efforts are continuously being made to increase the difficulty in deciphering the transmission by an unauthorized person.
An object of the present invention is to provide a method and apparatus for encoding and encrypting optical images in a manner extremely difficult to decipher by an unauthorized person.